1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine for use in connection with preventing theft from a coin-operated car wash machine. The security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine has particular utility in connection with preventing theft and destruction of coin-operated machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security cover for a coin-operated car wash machines are desirable for preventing theft and destruction to coin operated car wash machines.
The use of security cages for coin operated machines is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,961 to Barberi discloses a security door for coin operated machines. However, the Barberi ""961 patent ony covers the coin drawer and does not cover the entire machine, and has further drawbacks of being hingedly affixed to the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,882 to Gill et al discloses a guard for protecting coin-operated switches and like metering systems from theft of coins contained within. However, the Gill et al ""882 patent has a cover with a back so that it encircles the entire machine, and additionally does not have more than one lock.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,551 to Kochackis discloses a vending machine security cage that protects the cash box of a vending machine from theft. However, the Kochackis ""551 patent has multiple straps that do not totally encase the machine, and has only one lock.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,652 to Johnson et al discloses a tamper-resistant anti-theft guard for coin collection. However, the Johnson et al ""652 patent does not have a locking crossbar, and has the additional deficiency of having baffles within the coin slots to prevent money from being withdrawn from the slots.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine that allows the prevention of theft and vandalism. The present invention fully encloses the coin-operated car wash machine. The present invention has triangular sections at the upper corners to protect the security cover from being removed from the coin-operated car wash machine. The present invention also has vertical slots in each side which enables a steel bar to pass through thereby further protecting the machine. The security cover additionally has dual padlocks to further prevent theft and vandalism to the coin-operated car wash machine. Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine that can be used for the prevention of theft and vandalism. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the prevention of theft and vandalism.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of security cages now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine. The security cover is essentially a rectangular cover with a top, a bottom, and opposing side walls. The back of the security cover is open and the front portion extends approximately a third of the way up from the bottom portion. A triangular shaped section is positioned within each of the upper front corners of the security cover. The remaining front of the security cover is open to allow manipulation of the controls of the coin-operated car wash. The bottom front portion of the security cover encases the coin drawer of the coin-operated car wash machine. The center of each of the opposing side surfaces has a vertical slot measuring approximately two inches long and a half an inch wide. An elongated bar is engaged with each of these slots so that the ends of the bar protrude from the sides of the security cover. Each end of the bar has an opening through which a padlock can be engaged to secure the bar to the security cover. The security cover would be made of stainless steel for its strength.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine that has all of the advantages of the prior art security cages and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a security cover for a coin-operated car wash machine for the prevention of theft and vandalism. The security cover of the present invention would be very easy to use. Owners would no longer have to worry about vandals smashing open the coin drawer of the machine and stealing money. The security cover would deter thieves and thwart any attempt to break into the machine thereby preventing costly damage to the machine.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.